


Maintaining the Facade

by karisu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Game Chapter 21-22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisu/pseuds/karisu
Summary: Lucifer misses MC (Reya) fiercely but not that he would let anyone know
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Maintaining the Facade

It was just one of the routine meetings of the RAD student council and today Diavolo wanted to discuss the guidelines regarding summoning without having advance application for a witches’ sabbath. Lucifer glanced down at the list that Barbatos had handed to him, this was just the first of ten agenda items to discuss. He could feel the tightness start to gather across his forehead and neck. If she was still here in Devildom, she would have given him one of her head and shoulder massages. She would have been waiting in his room when he returned after a council meeting. She would have made his favourite melancholic coffee for him.

_She would have…_

“Cheesh.. I can’t believe I had to hang up on Reya for this. It’s been forever since I had a chance to talk to her...” Mammon grumbled, running a hand through his tousled silver hair.

“Oh, was it your turn to talk to her, Mammon? Hmmm… I miss Reya.” Asmo sighed.

“Good, that means I’m next.” Beel rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“No wait… hold on for a minute… we barely got to talk before we got cut off. Cos, I had to come to this stupid meeting.”

“Aww, you poor thing… lolol..” Levi sniggered.

Satan had a speculating look on his face. “What are you implying, Mammon?” 

“What I’m getting’ at is that I should get another chance to…”

“Nope, you called. It’s Beel’s turn next.” Belphie cut him off.

“Hey...c’mon, give me a break!”

Lucifer folded his arms, the tension in his head getting worse as he overheard his brothers bickering instead of paying attention to the meeting at hand. He knew they all missed their favourite human badly and he missed her every single day too, but rules were rules and Diavolo had been firm about the limited contact guidelines. Even he was not spared from it, when he had called her the night before, he had held the line with her until she had fallen asleep.

“… **Give me a break?** ” Lucifer scowled at the Avatar of Greed.

“Yikes…”

“You were totally not paying attention to what Diavolo had said, were you? I totally can’t…”

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed like the air seemed to warp and there was a strange crackle of magical energy gathering. Flashes of blinding white light engulfed the room until a strange black hole emerged above the student council room. Lucifer flung up an arm to shield his eyes from the light, the energy emanating from the black hole was strangely similar to those of the portals linking all the three realms.

Someone or something was teleporting through.

He was on guard, ready to defend Lord Diavolo and his brothers should something unsavoury entered through the rift but never in his wildest dream did, he expect to see Solomon and the very human he had been missing with his heart and soul. Solomon, the human sorcerer landed on his feet neatly but before he could warn his companion, she had landed right on top Satan with both of them crashing onto the floor. As the magic faded, everyone finally had a good look at who just arrived.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOAAHH…. WHA…. Is this really… you really really.. REALLY?”

“Reya!! It’s YOU! It’s REALLY YOU!”

“Oi! Oi! Mind telling me why you suddenly appeared out of thin air and landed on my head?” 

Satan groused but he was secretly pleased as Reya got to her feet first and offered her hand to pull him up to his feet. She was dressed in normal human clothes – a long black tunic sweater, leggings, and low boots. Her glossy hair was tied back in her usual style in one long tail. It was coming to six months since she had been away but there was a subtle air of maturity about her but her smiling silver eyes were the same as she regarded everyone present.

“You know, I was expecting you to catch me.” Her voice was reproachful.

“Eh… **Catch** you? That’s a little hard since I sure wasn’t expecting you to come tumbling down on me without warning.”

“But you’ve would move out of the way if you knew.” Asmo snickered which earned him a glare and a shut up from Satan.

“Reya, it really is you!! What a pleasant surprise… no wait... you didn’t get down here by performing some sort of unsavoury ritual to condemn your soul, did you? I warned you about that before, so you better not have done so! It’s such an unexpected surprise that you are back here with us again.”

Reya laughed and shook her head in denial.

“Reya, what are you doing here? I’m glad to see that you seemed to be doing well but you could have at least given us some notice that you were coming!” Lucifer had taken a step towards her before he realized and stopped himself.

“I didn’t plan to come, but I missed you so much…” Her voice was soft, rueful and her words seemed to be for him alone. 

“Yes, I’ve missed you too. Ever since the day you returned to the human world.” Lucifer could not help but admit it to her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the brothers got into a small argument over which room Reya would be staying in now that she was back. Lucifer and Diavolo had words with Solomon. He was claiming it was just a surprise visit to brighten everyone’s day but Reya picked up a sense of unease with Lucifer and Diavolo as they exchange glances. Reya kept quiet as she observed what was going on. She herself had been taken by surprise when Solomon showed up suddenly and brought her back to Devildom. Lucifer had warned her before to be wary of the human sorcerer and Reya while friendly with her only human friend in the whole of Devildom had keep his advice in mind. His messages were often cryptic, implying and hinting at something but the elusive sorcerer would never explain himself when asked.

Given their rather unorthodox arrival, the student council meeting had been thrown into disarray especially now that the brothers were distracted with fighting over where Reya should be staying at. Nothing had changed, they were her family to her, and it felt so right to be back especially now that her human world family had abandoned her but that was not important. What mattered was that she was back here where he was. Reya was startled when Lucifer pressed a key into her hand, his gloved hand lingering in hers for a moment longer than necessary.

“Reya, this is the key to the House of Lamentation. You still remember how to get there, don’t you? We still have business to discuss as this is a busy period for RAD. We will see you back at the House after we are done.”

“You’re giving me the key to the House?” Reya held the heavy ornate key in her palm.

“Why do you look so surprised? The House of Lamentation is your home too. Welcome back to the Devildom, Reya.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hard, trying to focus on the items to discuss on the agenda list now that she was back here in Devildom, Lucifer could see everyone was distracted, restless and excited, wanting to head home immediately to see their favourite human. He tried to hasten the deliberations along but even he himself was not immune to the edginess that crept into his voice despite trying to keep his cool composure. Finally, Diavolo had called an early end to the meeting since he could see that there was no way to get the attending council members to have a coherent discussion. Like birds released from a cage, his younger brothers had almost dashed out of the student council room in their haste to hurry home. Lucifer had to rein in the impulse to do the same as Diavolo was still in the room and it would be rude to leave before the demon prince. 

“Shouldn’t you be hurrying home too? It’s been quite a long while since you last saw Reya, isn’t it? Don’t worry about the agenda, it’s not that urgent that it cannot wait a few days. Barbatos will reschedule for the next meeting and inform everyone. I must admit that I’ve missed her quite a bit as well. I will have to invite her for tea soon. Now go home to her, Lucifer.”

“Thank you, My Lord. I will take my leave now.” The Avatar of Pride gave a slight bow before he left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Diavolo’s usually jovial expression turned sombre. While it had been agreed that Reya would return to Devildom during her next human term break for a visit that was supposed to be three more months later. Solomon had brought her back earlier without warning and he was not convinced by the human sorcerer’s excuse of a pleasant surprise. It seemed that the sole purpose he brought Reya along was to use her as a diversion to keep the demon brothers occupied. Diavolo would not underestimate a human who managed to secure pacts with seventy-two demons. He would have to take precautions until he was clear on what Solomon’s intentions were.

“Barbatos, keep an eye on Solomon. I am not convinced his return is as simple as it seems.”

“Understood, My Lord.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Lucifer hurried after his brothers into the House, he was finally convinced it was not a dream when he saw Reya half asleep on the common room sofa. He wished they were alone so that he could gather her into his arms and let her sleep leaning on him. She had looked a little tired but the warm in her smile was no less when she greeted them. His brothers had wanted to welcome her home with a delicious meal but could not decide what she would like best until they asked her. Cooking duty had been one of the chores none of them enjoyed particularly but today, Lucifer found all his brothers in the kitchen all enthusiastically helping to cook dinner. Mammon had positively cried when Beel ate his whole pot of soup as he wanted to impress Reya so much with his cooking and he cooked up another but then the idiot had messed up with the Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup that Levi had purchased from Akuzon. Lucifer had some vague ideas what the effects were but when he got back to his room and found a volume that explained the potent consequences of ingesting.

_Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup… hellfire newts are mainly used in remedies and elixirs meant to restore and revitalize the body as well as stimulate sexual desire. When consumed by demons, Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup causes a state of infatuation. More specifically, it works as a potent aphrodisiac causing demons to experience very powerful sexual urges. Notably, this heightened sexual desire is felt towards humans only. If a demon has forged a pact with a human, the syrup’s effect can be neutralized by carrying out an order issued by the human master, Presently, this is the most effective known means of curing demons of its influence…_

The bottle of syrup had been diluted into the whole pot of soup and each of them had drank some of it, the effects might not be as drastic however Lucifer was not willing to bet on it. Already he could feel the syrup starting to work as his body started to feel that first tinge of heat. He still remembered the last time what had happened when Reya had massaged him with an aphrodisiac massage oil that Asmo had given to her by accident. He almost rushed out of his room to get to her, if any of his brothers could not fight the effects of the syrup and got to Reya first, there was no telling what might happen and he would not tolerate that.

Reya was his and only his. 

Yet, he forced himself to slow down, it would not be right to lose his composure in front of his brothers even when he was worried for his human. He had often chilled them for behaving inappropriately and had set himself up as a paragon. Lucifer would lose all respect of his brothers if he stepped out of line now. There was also another thing on his mind that he was hesitant about - she had been away from him for so long, would she had taken a human lover for those long lonely nights when he was not there for her? It would not be fair for him to expect it of her but the idea of her being intimate with someone else disturbed him greatly and his temper almost flared when he saw Asmo feeling her up. 

“Asmodeus…” That low deep voice rang out ominously.

“Uh-oh… I know that voice…”

Lucifer had met Beel in the hallway as he went looking for her and was told that Asmo had her, so he had come to Asmo’s room just in time to hear her saying no to his most amorous brother. He felt a little relieved that she was at least in control of her senses and she had gotten more assertive. In the past, she would have had difficulty saying no and Asmo would have taken advantage of her more, but it looks like his human knew how to take care of herself. Asmo had been a little disappointed to have his fun spoiled but had relented since he did not want to cross his elder brother. The Avatar of Lust was surprised when Lucifer did something rather unexpected to order Reya to send a package to Levi instead of dragging her off to his room. Asmo asked slyly if he was alright since he had taken some of the soup with the syrup, but Lucifer had denied it flatly before escorting Reya out of Asmo’s room then leaving her at Levi’s door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer was out of sorts; he did not know if by sending her over to Levi’s was due to his trust in the demon otaku or he was giving his human some kind of test. There he was pushing her out to his brothers instead of pulling her into his room for the night so that he would keep her safe. Reya had regarded him with her unspoken questions in her eyes but he had left before she could speak. She knew it was his character to be aloof and reserved but since after dinner there was something else that seemed off about him. Reya wondered if it was due to the Golden Hellfire Newt Syrup but Lucifer was one of the most powerful demons in Devildom after Diavolo, perhaps the syrup really had no effect on him. Reya had wanted to go after him, her hand had reached out instinctively seeking his retreating back, but he was gone. She pulled her hand back, fingers curling into a loose fist. She had missed everyone and him most of all, yet his mood seemed almost mercurial. One moment, his eyes burned for her yet the next he was pushing her away. Perhaps after half a year apart between them, things had changed.

The only forms of contact that Diavolo had allowed was messaging and chats and the demon price had strictly forbidden any of the brothers from visiting the human world to find her. His reason being that Reya was a human and she had to live her own life without undue influence from demons. Plus, it would also cause trouble with the Celestial Realm if the angels detected an increase in demon presence in the human world. This was definitely not something that Diavolo wanted after his efforts to push along the exchange program to foster better relationships between the realms. Reya had often wondered was she just a flux when a real witch would have been a better candidate in the program. Even though she had an angelic legacy but in this life, she was nothing more than a nondescript human.

She had been harassed by some witches and sorcerers who had been deeply jealous of her status and the fact that she had formed seven pacts with the most powerful demon lords in Devildom. No one had ever managed to get Lucifer to form a pact with them no matter how powerful they were. It was easy for them to find her as the demons’ mark gave them a magical trail to follow and they had come around to taunt and mock her, but she had kept quiet not letting anyone know. It would only cause more trouble if she summoned any of the brothers to her defence so she could only turn to Solomon for help. She did not know what exactly transpired between Solomon and her tormentors, but it was a relief that they left her alone after that. Reya had asked him before if it was possible for her to learn magic but he had shaken his head and explained her gift was empathy but she was a latent so unless something drastic happened to manifest her gift, magic was not possible for her but he had taught her something useful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reya left Mammon’s room and re-read the message that Lord Diavolo had sent to her D.D.D.

_Stay for a while…_

And how long would that be? A week, a month, three months until time runs out again. Reya had been looking forward to returning to the Devildom but nothing has changed. She would still have to return to the human world. How many times can she do this and what would happen when the formal exchange program starts again, and some new human students come. Where would she fit into the whole picture?

Her D.D.D beeped again and this time it was a message from Lucifer, summoning her to his study in the library. She wondered if he would have asked her to go to him if it was not for Diavolo’s message. As she stood outside the secret door leading to his study, Reya had a sense of déjà vu and some memories flashed past her mind as she descending the stairs once more to come face to face with Lucifer.

“You certainly took your time getting here.” There was a hint of faint reproach as his dark garnet eyes regarded her.

Reya almost sighed but she desisted and apologized instead.

He stepped forward handing her some papers that required her signature as part of the formalities for her to remain temporarily in Devildom. His body language was formal and stiff as she took the forms from him and sat down to give them a brief read-through before she signed her name on them over the coffee table.

“It’s been a long time, Reya. How had things been for you in the human world? I’m sure it must be much more peaceful, and quieter compared to here in Devildom? No giant snakes and three-headed hellhound to chase you around.”

 _Oh? He’s making small talk?_

“Hmm… There are snakes aplenty of the human variety but never mind that’s not important. It’s definitely much quieter but I’ve been sad without you guys around.” She did not look at him as she replied.

“Heh, is it me or have you developed a **sweeter** side while you have been gone? Ah, I’ve almost forgot… I’ll need to check to make sure you have not brought along any dangerous items. Like things which might cause harm to demons or Devildom in general. Stand up now, Reya.”

“Huh? I don’t recall you doing this when I first came. Anyway, my things were in class when I went out to take Mammon’s call, I barely have anything on me when Solomon just appeared and grabbed me through the portal.” Reya rose to her feet, her head coming to his broad shoulders in her low-heeled boots.

“Hold still.” Lucifer’s hands roved over her body boldly.

“That tickles…” Reya’s voice was a little breathless. 

She could see the faint flush on his face even has he retorted.

“Don’t use that tone… You’re giving me ideas that I’d rather not have…”

“Oh? So, the Golden Syrup had no effect on you?” Reya tilted her head to look him in the eye but he smirked back at her.

“What do you think? Very well, no dangerous items found. Now, if you would hand me those forms.”

Reya deliberately touched his hand when she passed the forms over and a small smile curved her lips when she felt Lucifer jerked in response. She picked up the slight quiver, his voice was not as steady as he appeared to be. 

“… Warn me before you touch me next time. You started me…”

“I startled you? Is that all? I don’t recall that you startle easily, Lucifer.”

Lucifer signed.

“… Yes, that’s all. What else did you expect me to say? …. What? Why are you staring at me like that?” Lucifer found it difficult to look away from her silver eyes as she appraised him openly.

“You’re cute, you know that?”

Reya took one step closer, breaching into his private space. She closed her eyes and focused her senses to home in on that almost perfect stoic mask Lucifer wore. There was no way he could hide his emotions from her, just that he did not know it yet.

“… I would have thought cute would be the last word used to describe me but I am not saying that I don’t like it. Especially if compared to being told I’m not cute… I’ll rather be told I am… Wait… What am I even talking about?! Are you trying to tease me, Reya?” 

Finally, she saw the façade crumbling and beneath his crushed pride was his true heart.

“Does it seem like the aphrodisiac has no effect on me? That’s because I have been pretending all along. The truth is that there is a fire raging within me and when I look at you, my chest starts to tighten, and I feel as though I can barely breathe… This is all your fault….! Ugh... The longer I am around you, it becomes harder to fight back these feelings. I have finally reached the point where I don’t think I can contain them anymore… So please… Master give me an order.” 

_Master… this was the very first time he had called her that._

“Kiss me.”

She walked into his arms, lifting her head to met his lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been six months, half a year, a hundred and eighty-three days since she has been gone from his side. There was not a single day that he had not thought of her even though no one would have guessed since he hardly ever mentioned her name. In fact, he guessed that his brothers had probably thought that he had forgotten all about Reya once she had left. Lucifer had not even admitted anything to Diavolo when the demon prince had asked casually during one of their usual tea sessions. It had been pure torture to hide her deep inside his heart and agree to the guidelines that Diavolo had set about the limited contact. He had been in the human world on business once or twice and he had been so torn about going to see her but out of fairness to his brothers, he had refrained but how he had regretted.

When Reya finally walked into his study, Lucifer could have sworn the fire that burn him within had raged wildly but he had clung to the last visage of control for he was the Avatar of Pride, it would not do to come undone just at the sight of her but when she touched him, he could no longer hold it back. All the buried yearning came surging up like a flood. When she had said that two simple words, Lucifer could no longer deny himself. 

He crushed her against his body, his arms locking her in and claimed her lips, still as soft and sweet as he remembered. Once, twice… he could never get enough of her taste. Before he knew it, he had already kissed her fives times, pulling back only to breathe and speak of his longing before his lips found hers again. He could not stop, did not want to stop the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. 

“Mm… Reya. Ever since you left Devildom... not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you. I even consider going to the human world to find you and bring you back. But never once did I imagine… that you would find your way back to me.”

He held her hand to his heart as he confessed to her once again.

“…Reya… I love you. Truly and deeply.”

She stayed in his arms even as the effects of the aphrodisiac faded. Reya knew better than to say anything because she knew Lucifer would have denied it, such was his pride but what she had felt from him was not a lie. Solomon had taught her how to channel her latent empathy and if she focused hard enough, she would be able to feel the true emotions of the person she was sensing. This would be her little secret for now.

Before they could enjoy the moment longer, Reya heard two loud yells and then Asmo coming into the study to tell them that Mammon and Levi had fought over another bottle of the Gold Hellfire Newt syrup which Levi had apparently bought extra of. Utterly exasperated, Lucifer had pretended not to hear about it and instructed her to ignore it as well. 

Just another day in Devildom as the demon brothers fight and create utter mayhem.

She was well and truly home. 


End file.
